


Soft Hearted Predator

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Force Feeding, Injury, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampires, more like food to friend to lovers lmao, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan





	1. When Being Threatened With a Stake, Pass Out

Krisha peered out the window, watching the rain beat down on the glass as he sighed. He could see his reflection, slightly, and it did little to instill confidence. His skin was taking on that waxy paler color it always did when he needed to feed, and the bags under his eyes were heavy and dark. He hated when this happened, when he could feel his canines elongate and prick into his gums and lower lip, when he could scent the blood of every living being in his vicinity. _Stupid fangs._ His brother helped in his own way, even if it wasn’t one Krisha agreed on.

He was always bringing meals home, to coax Krisha into feeding, even just a little, but the thought of hurting anyone sent the young vampire into a whirlwind of guilt and panic. His fast always ended in him passing out until he was revived and being force-fed. He hated it when Bora did that. His eldest brother was the only one in their family that still bothered with him, Krisha wasn’t sure wether to be thankful or resent him for it, but he always looked so apathetic when he made the other drink. His eyes were just a void of nothingness, deaf to the sounds of the starving vampire drinking heavily from the human’s veins or the splashing of thick blood on the stone beneath them.

Thankfully, it seemed he could avoid that trouble this time. Bora was being called back to the family for a meeting, one that Krisha never bothered showing up to even when in his family’s good graces. He turned away from the window, blue eyes flashing brightly as he watched his brother pack for the trip.

“I left something for you upstairs, please eat brother dear. I don’t need your carcass stinking up the place when I come home.” Bora turned to him, worry shining clear in his eyes despite his words. “Krisha, I’m serious. Please feed tonight.” He walked over to brush his younger brother’s white hair away from his forehead when he nodded, pressing his lips gently to his skin. Krisha gave a small whine, leaning into his brother’s touch.

It was always a treat whenever Bora showed him affection. Their family was not a touchy one, unless it was to punish, and it left the small vampire touch starved and craving anything soft and warm. Once his brother pulled away he took a deep breath and nodded, steeling himself. “Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll...do my best to feed tonight.” _Maybe. If I don’t pass out first._

Satisfied, Bora ran a gentle hand through his hair. “He’s upstairs in your room, under a thrall, but it won’t last much longer. Don’t waste it. I’ll be home as soon as possible.” With that, he withdrew and walked out the door, not once looking back at the hungry vampire he was leaving behind.

Krisha watched him go, feeling his limbs grow heavy with each passing moment until he was out of sight. Once he was, Kirin allowed his senses to take in the steady beating of a heart and the strong rush of blood from upstairs. As he climbed the steps, the scent of this human wafted down. _Male. Not Bora’s usual choice._ He never had the same appeal for a woman’s blood as Bora did, but he’d never really went out of his way to find anything that especially appealed to him either.

Panic flared through him as dizziness struck and he lost his footing, landing hard on the top floor with an echoing thump that made him wince and his heart thump sluggishly. _Please stay asleep please stay asleep please stay asleep._ With a slow breath, he scented the air again, pointed ears perking slightly from the sides of his head as he listened for an elevated heartbeat or something like fear. Nothing. Everything was normal. Krisha released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and shakily stood, making his way to his room.

Once the door creaked open and the scent of the human enveloped him his mouth watered. His mind blanked and he crept nearer to the bed. Usually he’d be studying the prey his brother brought home, but all he could think about was sinking his teeth into the man’s steady pulse. He almost didn’t notice the twitch of muscles tightening in his right arm. Almost. Alarms flared up and his eyes flashed brightly, an electric blue as he unleashed his thrall, or attempted to. _Shit._ He felt his legs wobble and found himself dragged forward by the human and tossed on the bed.

The human held a wooden stake to his chest, pressing into his flesh with a growl. Krisha hardly registered the pain or the pinprick of blood as he stared up at him. He was stronger than the vampire in this situation, despite being the same size. He blinked heavily, smiling lightly. “You’re...really attractive,” he slurred. He stared up at the human’s face, loving the pretty green in his eyes, a darker almost foresty color and his dark hair. A small jolt of pain made him flinch as the stranger dug the wood harder into his chest.

“Shut up vampire,” he spat. “I’m going to fucking kill you and rid the town of this nest.” Krisha nodded, humming lightly as his eyes drooped. “M’kay..have..fun..” he trailed off, head flopping to the side as he passed out. The human stared down at him with disbelief and shook his shoulder. “Hey, wake up! How dare you fall asleep when I’m trying to kill you?!”

When the shaking didn’t rouse the predator he pressed two fingers to his pulse and frowned. He had learned a vampire’s heart rate was sluggish, but not this bad. He sighed and examined him, noting the dark circles under his eyes. _Paler than normal, dark circles, weak, sluggish...starving?_ A sigh escaped him as he drew his knife. _It’s the only way Letri,_ he thought. _How am I supposed to earn my title with my family and prove myself an able hunter if I kill a half dead one?_ He glanced around before bit his lip and pried open its mouth. _Just so I can become a proper vampire hunter. That’s all._

He took a deep breath, taking in the long uncomfortable looking canines, another sign of starvation, and dug the blade shallowly into his palm with a grunt until he saw blood starting to pool into his cupped hand. “Drink up..” he murmured and dripped the blood into the monster’s mouth.

Krisha’s eyes flew open as soon as the first drops hit his tongue, pupils blown wide as he grabbed the human’s hand and drew it closer, lapping at the wound with a small moan as the taste flooded his mouth. The human gave a surprised shriek, catching himself from falling forward onto the beast with one hand as it drank from his other hand desperately. He almost felt pity as Krisha let out small whimpers. Almost, until he reminded himself that he - not he, _it_ \- was a bloodthirsty killer.

The vampire swallowed, slight color returning to his face, eyes half closed and changing color as well, from the shocking electric blue to a deep purple color. He could feel his strength returning and he gripped the human’s hand tighter with another groan, feeling the urge to drain him right there. _Mine, my food I can do what I want. Mine to feast on mine to devour-_ He was pulled from his thoughts as the human hissed in pain at one of his canines pricking his skin. With another desperate whine and as much strength as he could muster, both mental and physical, he pushed his arm away, swallowing hard and blinking back tears.

Letri’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw the tears slide down the monster’s face. _Was it trying to die? Did I fuck up its suicide attempt??_ He reached out to the beast with his bloody hand, voice soft. “Hey...aren’t you hungry?” His frown deepened when the vampire flinched away and shook his head.

“Don’t wanna hurt people..” He sniffled, darting out his tongue to lick his lips of the fresh blood and clenching his fist. Letris couldn’t help but follow thw tongue with his eyes before looking back up at his eyes. He, _it_ , he reminded himself, stared back at him, the bruised look fading but replaced with red rimmed eyes. “Thank you…for being kind to a thing like me..”

The human shifted away and off the bed with heat starting to race up to his cheeks. The vampire’s eyes followed him dolefully as he backed away, glancing around for something to wrap his hand in. He was suddenly very afraid, but not for his life, no. He was afraid that maybe..just maybe this thing wasn’t a monster. _Can a monster look that heartbroken just for drinking blood? Something it should, and would, devour like a human would beef or pork?_ He tensed as the vampire sat up, still noticeably shaky, and reached into a dresser to pull out a roll of bandages.

“Here,” he murmured lowly and tossed it over. “For your hand.” With that he laid back down, curling in on himself.

“Why.” Letris couldn’t help the hostility. He had grown up believing vampires were emotionless monsters that needed death, and he just _had_ to meet the only one with a conscience. Just great. “Why won’t you devour me.”

“Do you want me to?” Krisha closed his eyes, tugging the blankets up over his shoulder. “Just go, you’ve done me a service human and I won’t forget it, but I want you out of my manor.” He tried to brush off the human, to ignore his existence but how could he with the cooling blood still on his lips and the source of it mere feet away. He tensed as he felt the bed dip behind him and felt the heat radiating off the human. Alarms blared in his head as he neared him until he felt the sharp prick of the stake in his back. That, surprisingly, relaxed him quite a bit.

“I could kill you,” Letris mused. “Why don’t you defend yourself?” He was starting to get annoyed by the pathetic thing.

“Cuz I don’t wanna hurt anyone. Duh.”

“Oh my god! I swear you are the worst vampire ever, take some pride in your heritage!” He threw the stake aside and pulled the moody vampire up by his arm. “How can I kill you when you’re like _this_?! I can’t! And I’ll never earn my place.” Krisha looked at him, bewildered.

He grew even more concerned when Letris seemed to reach a decision and released him. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Do what…?” The vampire inquired cautiously.

“I’ll get you up to full strength, make you a proper vampire, and then I’ll kill you.” He seemed pretty proud of his solution, but Krisha just looked around. _Was this a prank? Are there cameras around?_ “No offense,” he interjected. “But..why would I do that? Let you try and teach me to be what I’m not and then kill me? That makes no sense, I don’t want to die.”

“Because reasons. And you don’t have a choice, because I’m going to _make_ you feed until you’re better.” Krisha felt a bit of fear, and a lot of concern, flow through him but he shrugged. He doubted he could stop the crazy human from doing it, so why not go along with it. “Fine, do what you want-mmph!” He was interrupted as the human pressed his still bleeding palm to his lips, smearing blood over them.

“W-wait,” he spluttered and pushed him away, licking his lips as he panted. “I-I don’t need anymore right now! I just...need sleep. I’ll have more later if you’re that adamant on me drinking from you.” He glared and shuffled away, adding a muttered ‘psycho’ as the human shifted away smugly. “I’m Krisha, what about you?”

“Letris.” Krisha nodded and settled back down into the bed, feeling drowsy, as he always did after feeding. “Nice to meet you Letris, kitchen is downstairs. Feel free to use it. I’ll explain everything to my brother later so he probably won’t kill you.” He hid a smile in his blankets at the human’s scowl and let himself doze off.


	2. Probably Not A Trap, Right?

Krisha burrowed deeper into the plush pillows, barely aware of the danger creeping up on him. The blanket was that perfect temperature, not too hot but snuggly and warm, and the mattress reached that perfect state of cushioning that made one feel they were being hugged by a cloud. 

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and Letris was more than happy to speed that along. With a loud shout, he launched himself onto the vampire’s bed, sending the sleeping predator into the air with a yelp. Krisha’s eyes snapped open, disbelief and terror coursing through him at the sudden lack of support before he landed hard with a grunt.

“What the actual hell?! What is wrong with you??” He screeched and sat up, hitting the human with a pillow. “Why on  _ Earth _ would you do something like that?!” His heart pounded against his ribcage, a hollow shaky feeling settling in his bones. Letris grinned smugly as he sat up. 

“Nothing’s wrong with me, what about you? Ready to become a proper predator?” He laughed as the vampire shook his head and laid back down. “C’mon, it wasn’t that bad, and I bet you’re still hungry,” he coaxed, unwrapping his hand and waving it in front of his eyes. Letris smirked as his eyes followed the scabbed over cut, feeling a sense of victory.

Krisha shut his eyes and rolled over and away from the pesky human, staring out the window instead. “Why are you so insistent I drink from you anyway, what are you a masochist?” He paused and turned to face him. “Are you?” He giggled inwardly at how the human paled and shook his head vehemently. “Just asking, don’t worry.” He could maybe get used to having him around, if Bora didn’t find out.  _ Bora. _ His face fell as he turned to Letris. “Do you remember who brought you here?”

“The tall one..?” He asked, tilting his head when the vampire nodded. “Yeah I remember him, why wouldn’t I? He just sorta grabbed me out of nowhere.” He sat back against a bedpost, picking at his scab. “Why? He gonna kill me?” 

“Well…” he trailed off with a direct look at Letris, eyebrows raised. “He  _ might?  _ Maybe?” Letris’s face paled and Krisha could hear his heart rate increase. “Hey it’s alright, I mean...as long as you stay away from him he won’t even notice you still around..” That may have been wishful thinking but he wanted to ease the human’s worry, at least a little. As Letris nodded slowly Krisha gave him a gentle smile. 

“Ready to feed again?” Letris shot him an apologetic smile as the vampire winced and pouted. “It’ll make you stronger dumbass. Here.” He pressed his hand to the white haired man’s lips, humming encouragingly as Krisha hesitantly sunk his canines into his palm. The vampire winched when Letris bit back a hiss of pain, but one look from the human kept him from pulling away and refusing the blood welling up around his teeth. A greedy sound escaped him as the coppery thick liquid oozed over his tongue, and he drank deeply. 

Letris shuddered, every part of him screaming to leave and get away from this..thing. It was unnatural, it was going to kill him, it was... _ pretty. _ He watched Krisha, dazed as the vampire’s color returned to a healthy pale and the color of his eyes changed, almost to the color of amethysts in the dark. He almost didn’t register Krisha pulling away and shaking him. He jolted a bit, when gauze was being wrapped around his palm and disappointment flooded him.   
“Letris...Letris! Snap out of it!” Krisha, pressed down on the wrapped puncture wounds, relief filling him as the human yelped and pulled away. 

“What are you doing??” The human snapped, cradling his hand. “What the hell Krisha?!” Krisha sighed and leaned back, full, both with blood and worry. He had unintentionally used his thrall on Letris, something he had never done on a human. 

“Sorry...and..thanks, for feeding me..” He let his eyes slide shut as he leaned back against the bedframe, tapping his fingers restlessly. “So…” Krisha opened an eye as the human spoke up. “Anything fun to do here vampire?” Letris slumped as his companion shrugged. 

“I guess there’s my friends? But you might not like them…” He swung his legs off the bed and stood with a groan as he stretched. Letris stood with him, smiling. “But I guess we can go meet them, they’re probably hungry.”

“So you have to kidnap your friends?” Letris scoffed as Krisha shook his head. “Whatever, lead the way.” He followed the vampire as he headed out the door and down the stairs. He took this time to take in the manor. It was old, obviously, with ornate decor, but well cared for, despite the less than appealing appearance outside. The staircase was by far the most ornate, carved and polished marble, gold inlay in the banister. As he followed he took in the view of the doors, all thick wood, expensive looking, and something he wouldn’t be able to break down if he needed to. The walls and mantle were, surprisingly, bare. All the nests he had hunted with his family were full of portraits of themselves and their nest. There was one that he had seen, of a small boy with a sad expression, the white hair a dead give away of Krisha, and a taller boy, dull eyed and staring into space.  _ Thrall most likely.. _

“Letris?” He jolted out of his observations as Krisha stared at him. “We’re here..you okay?” 

“I’m fine, let’s go.” He set his jaw as the vampire opened a door to a staircase leading into darkness. “So...they won’t  _ eat _ me, will they?” He frowned as the other laughed and shook his head.

“Course not. Don’t worry.” 

Krisha made his way down, followed by Letris, into the darkness. The human couldn’t help the creeping feeling that this was quite possibly a trap.


End file.
